Transformemos a maka en una dama
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Soul tiene una vida tranquila en una mansion que alquila con otros tres chicos. Todo va bien hasta que la dueña de la mansion les hace una apuesta que no pueden rechazar. ahora deberan transformar a una tenebrosa maka en una delicada dama. SoulxMaka.XD
1. Una apuesta peligrosa

**Transformemos a maka en una dama.**

**Prologo: Una apuesta peligrosa**

**Soul POV**

**Nota del autor: Debería actualizar mis historias en vez de escribir nuevas a cada rato, XD, pero esta se me ocurrió de un anime que estaba viendo y como tengo miedo de que alguien se me adelante al escribir una historia como me paso hace unos días, decidí escribirlo de una vez, la primera parte se parece mucho al anime que vi pero después lo estaré cambiando.**

_Que tranquilidad, otro día en la mansion, esto si es vida, una vida rodeada de buenos amigos y todos los lujos que uno puede desear, todo era tan perfecto hasta que la dueña de la mansión en la que vivíamos nos propuso un trato._

**

* * *

Flashback (Una semana atrás)**

_La señora a cargo de nosotros nos llamo a todos los que vivíamos en la mansión para ofrecernos un trato._

-Bueno jóvenes como ustedes bien saben tengo una sobrina llamada maka que se mudara con ustedes dentro de unos días y quiero que la conviertan en una dama, si lo hacen los dejare vivir de manera gratuita.

-No parece muy complicado y la recompensa es excelente-exclame con alegría.

-Les advierto que si fallan, les cobrare la renta multiplicada por tres-_añadió Nuestra arrendadora con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Todos nos pusimos nerviosos y empezamos a discutir si debíamos aceptar la apuesta o no._

-Aceptamos la apuesta-respondió finalmente Kid con una sonrisa.

**Fin del flashback

* * *

**

_Estábamos en el enorme jardín de la mansion, admirando el perfecto día soleado cuando recordamos que hoy era el día en el que llegaba maka._

-ha llegado el día en el que llegara maka para mudarse a vivir con nosotros, hacía falta una mujer hermosa en este lugar lleno de hombres-dijo Tsubaki emocionado-estoy seguro que es muy hermosa porque su tía también lo es.

-Se ve que estas emocionado, Tsubaki-comento Hero en tono burlón.

-Claro que estoy emocionado, ya he tenido una fantasía con maka, la estoy ayudando a desempacar sus cosas y de repente nuestras miradas se encuentran, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, entonces yo me acerco a ella y le doy un beso, ella me dice que no debo seguir pero yo sigo y entonces…..

-Es cortala,esta muy largo-lo interrumpí con desgano-mientras esa tal maka sepa cocinar, lo demás no me importa.

-Que parte te pareció larga?-me pregunto tsubaki con curiosidad.

-Ya déjense de hablar idioteces-nos regaño kid con seriedad-no me dejan leer mi libro en silencio.

_Estaba a punto de retirarme a la mansión para comer algo cuando escuchamos un ruido proveniente de los arbustos._

-Debe ser una gato-comento hero con alegría-ven gatito, ven, miau miau.

_Daba mucha risa ver a hero tratando de sacar al supuesto gato de los arbustos._

-AHHHHHHH!-grito hero asustado-creo que no es un gato lo que está escondido en los arbustos.

-No seas tonto, que mas puede ser-comento kid acercándose para ver qué era lo que había asustado a hero.

_Se escucho un ruido fuerte y después salió algo que nos asusto a todos, era una figura espectral, algo que casi nos mata del susto._

-AHHH!, un fantasma-gritamos todos aterrados.

Hero se puso a llorar del miedo, Yo trate de mantener la compostura, Tsubaki también se había asustado pero lo disimulaba muy bien, Kid que era el más inteligente de nosotros fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Esperen un momento, creo que es un humano-comento kid nervioso tratando de calmarnos.

-Parece que es una chica-comento tsubaki cuando se recupero del susto.

_Si era una chica, estaba muy desarreglada, tenía el cabello hacia adelante de forma que no podíamos ver si rostro y parece que su vestimenta fuera para quedarse en su habitación y nunca más salir, era tenebrosa en todo los aspectos._

-Maka?-pregunto hero con nerviosismo

_La chica asintió moviendo la cabeza._

-No me digas que esta es la chica que tenemos que convertir en dama-exclame asustado.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio y después lanzamos un grito.

-Que hemos hecho!-gritamos todos con desesperación.

* * *

**Bastante bien para un prologo, debo decir que el anime del cual se inspiro mi historia es demasiado gracioso pero por desgracia no ha sido visto por muchas personas.**

**Esta primera parte la hice corta pero las demás serán mucho más largas.**

**Ahora explicare brevemente las personalidades de los personajes, tal y como estaban en la historia original que me dio la idea de escribir este fic.**

**Maka: Tiene baja autoestima por un trauma que explicare más adelante, cree que es fea pero la verdad es hermosa.**

**Soul: Chico rudo, es el único del grupo que no es millonario, también tuvo muchos problemas en el pasado pero los supero, es el líder del grupo de chicos.**

**Hero: es buena persona pero es muy cobarde.**

**Tsubaki (otra vez lo puse como hombre por falta de personal, black star no se ajustaba a la personalidad requerida): Mujeriego y un poco engreído.**

**Kid: es serio, es el inteligente del grupo, es tímido y un buen amigo.**

**El que tenga una idea de cuál era el anime del que se inspiro ese fic. Que me avise, XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, actualizare cuando pueda porque voy a estar ocupado viendo el mundial, Arriba España!**


	2. Todavia ahi esperanza

**Transformemos a maka en una dama**

**CAP.1 Todavia ahi esperanza  
**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: Exacto, el anime era yamato nadeshiko shinchi henge.**

**Las personas están muy bien informadas, un anime tan bueno sirve muy bien para hacer un fic pero le cambiare todo, personajes, diálogos, solo quedara la trama original del anime porque el manga no lo leí. =)**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta si Black star aparecería, creo que sí pero como personaje secundario en diferentes capítulos, si alguien vio la serie, Black star no encaja como uno de los personajes principales, XD.

* * *

**

**Soul POV**

_Empezaba a dudar un poco de si podíamos transformar a maka en una dama, desde el comienzo me estoy dando cuenta que no será nada fácil._

-Tranquilícense, estoy seguro que podemos transformar a maka en una dama-comento kid con nerviosismo.

-Creo que es mejor entrar a la mansión y conocernos mejor ahí, no lo crees maka?-pregunto tsubaki con amabilidad.

_Maka asintió con la cabeza y entramos todos en la mansión._

_Cuando enseñábamos a maka cuál sería su habitación, se me ocurrió sugerir que se cortara esos molestos flecos que tenia porque no permitían ver su rostro, al instante se sintió una aura oscura y los focos que iluminaban el pasillo por dónde íbamos caminando explotaron._

-Bueno maka aquí está tu habitación, espero que disfrutes vivir con nosotros-comento tsubaki con nerviosismo por lo que acababa de pasar

_Maka entro a su habitación sin decir nada._

-Algo me dice que no va a salir nunca-comento Kid con nerviosismo

-Esa chica tiene el corazón congelado, ninguna mujer me había tratado con tanta frialdad-exclamo tsubaki decepcionado.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a comer algo afuera, no he comido nada en tres días-comente mientras me hacia el muerto.

-No seas dramático-exclamo kid fastidiado-y la comida que hizo Tsubaki el otro día?

-Si me la comí es porque tenía mucha hambre pero créeme que lo último que podía decirse de esa comida era que estaba deliciosa-respondí con sinceridad.

_Tsubaki me miro con odio pero yo lo ignore._

_Después de discutir por unos minutos nos fuimos a un restaurante a comer algo decente y a discutir el asunto de la renta._

-Debo decir que va a ser muy difícil transformar a maka en una dama-exclamo Hero preocupado.

-Es una chica muy extraña, nunca pensé que habría esa clase de chicas en este mundo, odio tener que fingir una sonrisa-comento tsubaki con desgano.

-No puedo creer que lleguemos a estos extremos, si hubiera sido más normal no tendríamos problemas-comente con preocupación-no quiero que me tripliquen la renta cuando apenas puedo pagar la renta sin triplicar.

_Una mesera se acerco a nuestra mesa a tomar nuestra orden, como siempre sucedia, nuestra simple presencia siempre atraía la atención de las chicas._

_-_Que van pedir?-pregunto la mesera con timidez.

-Una chica normal-respondimos los cuatro.

_Grave error._

_De repente todas las chicas que escucharon nuestra respuesta se ofrecieron para irse con nosotros, una vez más teníamos que retirarnos de un lugar público porque nos acosaban, ya compraríamos algo de comer en alguna tienda._

-Llegamos a casa y maka no ha salido de su habitación, vamos a darle algo de comer porque no quiero que muera de hambre-comento kid preocupado-también quiero que se acerque más a nosotros, si nos hacemos amigos será más fácil para nosotros.

_Llevamos la comida al cuarto de maka, yo me escondí detrás de una pared porque no quería pedirle que cocinara para nosotros, prefería que lo hicieran los otros._

**Kid POV**

_Toque la puerta de la habitación de maka para ofrecerle que comiéramos juntos lo que habíamos comprado, después de unos segundos maka abrió un poco la puerta._

-Que quieren?-pregunto maka con frialdad.

_Todos pusimos nuestra mejor sonrisa para ofrecerle que comiera con nosotros, maka cogió la comida que teníamos en la mano y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación._

-Tenía tanto miedo-comento Hero sollozando.

-Todos estábamos aterrados-añadió tsubaki.

-Soul!-grite furioso-si tanto quieres que maka cocine para nosotros debes pedírselo tu mismo.

-No quiero, tengo miedo-respondió soul fingiendo miedo.

-No se solucionara este problema fingiendo ser lindo-exclame con seriedad.

_Soul se fue fastidiado y nosotros nos fuimos al primer piso a distraernos viendo televisión._

**Se me olvido mencionar que el cuarto de maka está en el segundo piso, ahora no parece importante pero después servirá.XD**

_Estábamos viendo la televisión cuando escuchamos el grito de maka,_

_Corrimos a la habitación de maka, ahí estaba soul con maka._

-Soul, acaso la golpeaste?-pregunte con seriedad

_-Cree pregunta tan tonta, claro que no, solo quería pedirle que no se encerrara de su habitación-respondió soul con seriedad._

-Lárguense de mi habitación, déjenme sola-ordeno maka con nerviosismo.

-Deja de ser tan engreída-le grito soul-si estoy aquí es porque debo educarte para que seas una dama y así no tener que pagar la renta!

-Soul reveló nuestra apuesta, que idiota-comento tsubaki con desgano.

-Quien en su sano juicio vendría a una habitación tan tenebrosa sin un buen motivo-exclamo soul fastidiado.

-Tenebrosa?-exclamo Hero con curiosidad.

_Habíamos entrado a la habitación de maka sin pensar, cuando observamos su habitación vimos que tenia órganos en frasco, muñecos de anatomía en tamaño real y nos fijamos que estaba viendo una grotesca película de terror._

-Que miedo!-gritamos y salimos de la habitación corriendo.

_Maka cerró la puerta y le puso llave para que nadie más entrara._

-Mira lo que hiciste soul, ya hiciste mucho escándalo, por lo menos déjame tomar una ducha-exclame tratando de olvidar lo horrible que era la habitación de maka.

_Soul ignoro lo que dije y se retiro a tomar un baño._

_Bajamos al primer piso para seguir viendo la televisión, después de unos minutos me acorde que no le había dicho a maka que como el baño de hombres estaba malogrado, todos usaríamos un mismo baño._

-Maldito seas Kid, por tu culpa maka entro al baño cuando yo me estaba bañando-exclamo soul furioso.

-Lo más importante soul, pudiste ver su cuerpo-comento tsubaki en tono burlón.

-No lo vi idiota, había mucho vapor-contesto soul fastidiado-fue tanta la impresión de que ella entrara el baño que me tire por la ventana.

-Ponte algo de ropa-comento Hero en tono burlón.

_Soul se fue a ponerse ropa, después entro a la cocina a tratar de hacer la cena._

-Vas a cocinar, soul?-pregunte con desconfianza-tú no sabes cocinar así que mejor no lo intentes porque puedes lastimarte.

-Que tan difícil puede ser-respondió confiado.

_Sabía que soul iba a lastimarse mucho en el proceso pero el es muy orgulloso como para admitirlo._

-Ahhhhhhh-me corte la mano-grito soul furioso.

-Soul creo que deberías parar-comente preocupado.

_Soul siguió cocinando o eso decía que hacía._

-Dios mío mis pobres dedos!-grito soul adolorido-me doy por vencido, no puedo hacerlo, me queme los dedos y corte varias partes de mis manos.

Los cuatro estábamos reunidos en la sala viendo televisión cuando apareció maka con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Quédense sentados-ordeno maka en tono amenazador.

-Nos va a matar!-grito Hero nervioso.

-Estoy seguro que matara primero a soul-comento tsubaki con nerviosismo.

-Porque a mí?-pregunto soul fastidiado.

_A mí se me vino a la mente las noticias del día de mañana, asesinato cuádruple, el arma homicida fue un cuchillo._

**Soul POV**

_Para sorpresa nuestra, maka fue a cortar la carne de una manera enfermiza y sangrienta, todos estábamos nerviosos pero después se puso a cocinar._

_Maka nos sirvió la cena, se veía deliciosa, la probamos y nos quedamos en silencio._

-Esta deliciosa!.Gritamos con alegría.

-Por fin una comida decente-exclame con lágrimas de alegría.

-Es la mejor comida japonesa que he comido-comento tsubaki conmovido.

_Hero se golpeo para ver si era un sueño._

_Cuando terminamos de comer, maka se acerco a decirnos algo._

-Les gusto?-pregunto maka con curiosidad.

-Estuvo muy bueno-respondimos los cuatro en coro.

-Que bien, ahora me voy-exclamo maka tratando de huir.

-Espera maka albarn-exclame con seriedad-dejanos ver tu rostro,cocinas bien y tu figura no es mala,asi que queremos ver tu rostro.

_Maka trato de huir pero yo la agarre y caimos juntos al piso,estaba encima de ella y estaba a punto de quitarle esos molestos flecos que no dejaban ver su cara cuando ella se movio con desesperación y evito que viera su rostro._

-No quiero mirar pero no puedo mirar a otro lado-exclamaron los chicos mientras observaban como yo y maka peleabamos en el suelo.

_Maka me empujo y se paro para irse a su habitación pero para mala suerte de todos, el cabello de maka se movió dejando su rostro descubierto._

-Vieron mi rostro, el rostro que ni yo he visto en dos años, los odio!-grito maka huyendo a su habitación.

_Después de ver su rostro, nos tardo mucho en volver a decir algo._

-Labi…o parti..Do-murmuro kid asustado.

-Uni…ceja-comento Tsubaki nervioso.

-Acné avanzado-exclamo Hero entre lágrimas.

-Piel extre…madamente reseca-añadió con nerviosismo-no es tan grave, si ella fuera perfecta no sería divertido.

_Todos me miraron extrañados, después rieron y fuimos a la sala a descansar._

_El teléfono sono, tsubaki contesto y nos aviso que era la tía de maka._

-Hola querida señora-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-maka se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa da….ma

_No llegue a escuchar de que hablaban pero cuando bajo maka con un habito negro todos nos quedamos sin palabras._

_Maka parecía darth vader, definitivamente no le gusto nada que viéramos su rostro._

-Está peor que antes-gritamos asustados!-pero no importa, transformaremos a maka en una dama sin importar cuánto nos tardemos-dijimos los cuatro con voz decidida.

-Que delicioso es tomar el té con un habito negro-comento maka con alegría.

-Sigue siendo tenebrosa-comentamos con nerviosismo.

* * *

**Si, partes del anime original, claro que lo hago más pequeño porque si no me saldrían muchas palabras, para los que no vieron la serie deberían darle un vistazo, es muy buena, ahora si me voy a ver el mundial así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar pero espero que sea pronto, una vez mas dire,Arriba España!**

**Proximamente black star hara su debut en este fic,sera muy gracioso. **


	3. Un cambio radical

**Transformemos a maka en una dama**

**Cap.2 Un cambio radical**

**Nota del autor: perdón por la demora, creí que lo había subido pero me equivoque , lo puse en otra historia y la que se armo mejor ni les cuento XD**

**Soul POV**

_Estábamos los cuatro sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando el teléfono sonó._

-hola-contesto tsubaki.

-Si claro maka se está convirtiendo en una maravillosa dama.

-Una fiesta con personas importantes dentro de una semana, ahí estaremos.

_Tsubaki colgó y después vino a darnos las malas noticias_

-Nuestra querida arrendadora quiere que su "dulce sobrina" este presente en una fiesta muy importante dentro de una semana-dijo tsubaki con seriedad

-Todavía falta mucho para una semana-respondí con desgano-no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

_El teléfono volvió a sonar y tsubaki volvió a atender._

-Hola-contesto tsubaki-que la fiesta se adelanto para hoy en la noche, no hay problema, estoy seguro que estará satisfecha con su nueva sobrina.

_Tsubaki esta vez tenía una cara de preocupación impresionante._

-La fiesta será para hoy en la noche-exclamo tsubaki con nerviosismo

-Ahora si pueden preocuparse-comente con desgano.

-Una fiesta para las personas de clase alta, eso es lo que necesita maka para dejar de parecer tan tenebrosa-comento kid con alegria.

-La idea no es mala pero no creo que ella quiera cooperar-dijo hero con nerviosismo mientras señalaba a maka que estaba cocinando de la manera más sádica que podía-ya me dio miedo.

-cuánta sangre, me encanta cocinar-exclamo maka con una sonrisa y la cara con manchas de la sangre de su víctima, que vendría a ser nuestro almuerzo.

-Maka, te gustaría ir a una fiesta-propuse con seriedad y algo nervioso porque ella tenía un cuchillo en mano y yo no era exactamente su persona favorita.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces o alguna fiesta donde sacrificaremos a alguien?-pregunto maka emocionada.

_Que tiene en la cabeza esta chica?_

-Claro que no, esta fiesta es para persona de clase alta como tú-respondí con desgano-tendrás la suerte que nosotros te acompañaremos y podrás tener algo de contacto humano, aparte que tu tía estará presente en la celebración.

-Odio ese tipo de fiestas, espero que se diviertan-exclamo maka con tranquilidad-yo me quedare en casa para ver el especial de viernes 13 que pasaran por televisión en la noche.

_Una vez más me pregunto qué demonios tiene maka en la cabeza._

-No quería recurrir a esto-exclamo kid con desgano mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-si accedes a ir con nosotros te daré esta película de terror súper-violenta que fue censurada en este país y que no encontraras en ninguna tienda.

_Los ojos de maka brillaron como si hubiera visto la cosa más hermosa del mundo._

-Iré con ustedes-respondió maka con alegría, cogió la película y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Justo como se esperaba del cerebro del grupo-dijo hero con alegría-que bien que maka accedió porque ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Bueno me voy a buscar chicas-dijo tsubaki con alegría.

-Yo asaltare la nevera, me muero de hambre-añadí con desgano.

-Y yo me sentare a ver la televisión-comento hero con alegría.

Todos nos disponíamos a irnos cuando kid nos detuvo.

-A donde creen que van?-pregunto kid con seriedad-tenemos que entrenar a maka para que se comporte como todo una dama en la fiesta porque sino de nada servirá que vaya.

**

* * *

Entrenar como a un perrito XD

* * *

**

-No es justo, todos tenemos cosas que hacer-nos quejamos los tres al unisonó.

-Tengo que recordarles que si maka no se comporta como una dama es la fiesta de hoy las cosas se pueden poner bastante feas-dijo kid con seriedad.

_Todos tragamos saliva._

-cuéntanos tu ingenioso plan-dijimos con resignación.

-Ahora que lo preguntas no se me ha ocurrido nada para solucionar nuestro problema-respondió kid con nerviosismo.

-No puede ser –dije con preocupación-si a ti no se te ocurre nada entonces estamos perdidos, mira a tsubaki, tiene la cabeza completamente vacía y hero también está en las nubes.

_Los dos me miraron con resentimiento._

-Lo siento-exclame con nerviosismo-puedo ser muy cruel cuando tengo hambre.

-ya dejémonos de pelear, solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos en este problema-dijo kid con seriedad.

-no me digas que vas a llamar a tu novia?-pregunto hero en tono burlón.

-Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no es mi novia-respondió kid avergonzado-solo es una buena amiga.

-entonces puedo hacerla mi novia?-pregunto tsubaki siguiendo la broma de hero.

-Acércate a ella y te mato-respondió kid con seriedad.

-Se puso celoso-comento tsubaki entre risas.

-ya dejen de fastidiarlo, toda ayuda es bienvenida-dije con fingida seriedad -me voy a llamar a maka para que me haga algo de comer, estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Kid POV**

_Cogí mi celular y llame a Liz para que nos ayudara a preparar a maka para la fiesta que abría en la noche._

-Esa chica es impresionante, estoy seguro que kid puede llamarla telepáticamente-comento hero con alegría.

-Muy graciosos-dije fastidiado mientras abría la puerta-ella es solo una ami…

_No pude terminar la frase porque cuando abrí la puerta, una chica se lanzo encima de mí._

-Hola kid, te extrañe tanto, estuve esperando tu llamada todo el día-exclamo Liz con preocupación mientras frotaba su cabeza contra mí.

_Pude sentir las miradas burlonas de mis compañeros._

-Te iba a llamar pero estaba muy ocupado-dije con seriedad.

-Muy ocupado leyendo todos los libros que encontraba-comento tsubaki en tono burlón.

-No puedo creer que prefieras a un libro más que a mí-dijo Liz con tristeza.

-Claro que no, tsubaki solo bromea-exclame con alegría y le di a tsubaki un golpe en las costillas-verdad tsubaki?

-Claro, es una pequeña broma-respondió tsubaki con nerviosismo-todos estábamos muy ocupados con una chica así que kid no tuvo tiempo para estar contigo.

_Tsubaki se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo que dijo había sonado bastante mal._

-Ocupado con una chica?-pregunto Liz confundida-no me digas que te juntas con tus amigos para hacer perversidades, eres de lo peor.

_Liz me dio una bofetada y se fue llorando._

-Estas feliz tsubaki?-pregunte mientras trataba de contener mi ira-la necesitábamos para ayudarnos con maka y tu arruinaste las cosas.

_Tsubaki rio nerviosamente._

-No se preocupen, llamare a mis amigas especiales para que nos ayuden-comento tsubaki con alegría.

-De ninguna manera, queremos enseñar a maka a ser una dama no una chica fácil-exclame con seriedad.

-No todas mis conquistas son fáciles, también estuve con muchas empresarias y mujeres casadas, debo decir que me gustan más la mujeres casadas-exclamo tsubaki con orgullo.

-Eso no me la esperaba-respondí asombrado-pero eso no soluciona nuestros problemas.

-Problemas?-pregunto soul con seriedad-yo tengo la solución pero primero hare que maka haga camarón frito, caminando maka.

_Parecía que estuviera paseando a su perro._

-Soul, que te dijimos sobre atarla como si fuera una esclava!-le gritamos al ver que soul la tenia atada como si fuera una criminal.

-Ella es mi esclava personal-exclamo soul con alegría y acerco su rostro al de maka lo que provoco que ella sangrara por la nariz y dejara a soul con el rostro cubierto de sangre

-Recordare no volver a hacer eso-exclamo soul con desgano mientras se limpiaba la sangre-caminando maka, tienes que hacer comida extra para mí porque no puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo.

-No quiero, ayúdenme!-grito maka con preocupación pero de nada sirvió porque soul se la llevo arrastrando hacia la cocina.

**

* * *

La pobre cocina, plancha, lava, etc….

* * *

**

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien-comento hero con nerviosismo.

-Tú crees?-pregunto tsubaki confundido.

-A este paso maka aprenderá como ser una sirvienta en vez de aprender cómo ser una dama-añadí con seriedad.

_Los tres volvimos a ver la televisión hasta que soul apareció._

-ya llame a la persona que nos ayudara, llegara en algunos….

_Soul no termino la frase porque alguien se bajo nuestra puerta._

-Yahoo, llego el grandioso Black star a salvar el día-exclamo un tipo con un peinado muy extraño.

-De todas las personas que podías llamar tenias que llamarlo a él-exclamo tsubaki con nerviosismo-a nuestro odioso presidente estudiantil.

-no te llame para que rompieras la puerta, eso te lo descontare de tu paga-dijo soul con seriedad.

-para que lo contrataste?-pregunto hero con desconfianza.

-Aunque él sea un enano narcisista, también es bueno a la hora de mejorar el aspecto de las personas-exclamo soul con alegría-y nuestra pequeña fantasma necesita mucha ayuda.

-Me dijiste que era algo serio, espero que no me hayas hecho venir por nada-dijo Black star y se acerco a revisar a maka-labio partido, acné grave y otros defectos horribles, puedo hacer el trabajo pero quiero una paga especial.

-Andamos algo cortos de dinero-comento soul con desgano.

-Era broma, lo hare gratis -dijo Black star con alegría-me gustan los retos.

**Tsubaki POV**

_Black star se llevo a maka para arreglarla para fiesta que habría en la noche, cuando volvió después de una hora no reconocimos a nuestra antigua maka de la que ahora teníamos frente a nosotros._

-Odia vestirme de esta manera- exclamo maka fastidiada mientras trataba de quitarse el vestido que le habían obligado a ponerse-lo peor fue ponerme ese maldito corsé que casi hacen que se me salgan los órganos.

-Te ves linda-dijimos todos al unisonó.

-Solo nos falta enseñarle a comportarse como una dama y que aprenda a bailar como una-comento kid con seriedad-pero eso será fácil.

_Soul volvió de su caminata y pregunto dónde se encontraba maka._

-Estoy aquí-exclamo maka con desgano-dios, que ropa más incómoda.

-Increíble, parece que la ropa si hace a la persona-comento soul con alegría-bastante decente para tratarse de ti.

_Ya que todos estábamos de acuerdo con el aspecto exterior de maka, hero empezó a trabajar en sus modales._

-Y bien maka, si un hombre te invita a bailar, que debería hacer una dama?-pregunto hero con alegría.

-Lo ignoro y me voy a comer los bocaditos-respondió maka con seriedad

_Hero trabajo durante horas para lograr que maka aprendiera lo mínimo._

-Me rindo, soul la acompañara y matara con la mirada al que se le acerque-exclamo hero fastidiado porque su alumna solo había aprendió los modales en la mesa.

-Y porque yo, tsubaki puede hacerlo muy bien-exclamo soul con seriedad.

-Sí, déjenmelo a mí-dije con alegria mientras se aplicaba perfume-yo la cuidare bien, conversaremos, bailaremos y finalmente iremos a una habitación para…

_Soul me interrumpió bruscamente._

-Mejor lo hago yo, si la dejamos con tsubaki va a traumarse aun mas con los hombres-exclamo soul con resignación.

-todavía tenemos un problema, para ir a la fiesta tenemos que ir en parejas y somos 4 hombres y una mujer.

-Eso se puede solucionar, kid llama a Liz para que vaya contigo-dije con seriedad-y tu Black star quiero que disfraces a Hero como una chica.

-No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas-comento Black star en tono burlón.

-Que!-grito hero con preocupación-porque yo soy el que tengo que vestirme como una chica.

-Porque a ti y a tsubaki les falta una pareja y tú eres perfecto para disfrazarte de mujer.

Yo podría haber llamado a unas de mis amigas para que nos acompañaran pero la verdad yo también quería ver a hero vestido de mujer.

-No es justo!-se quejo hero mientras Black star se lo llevaba para travestirlo.

_Después de unos minutos hero volvió vestido como una chica._

_-Me siento violado-comento Hero con seriedad._

-Te ves linda-dijimos todos sorprendidos al ver lo bien que se veía con ese vestido rojo y esas extensiones que le habían puesto en el cabello.

_Hero se puso a llorar._

-Perdonanos, era una broma-exclamo kid con nerviosismo.

-Yo siempre pensé que si de alguna forma terminaba usando un vestido de chica, por lo menos seria uno morado porque se vería sexy y elegante.

_Eso fue raro._

-Ya estamos todos listos-dijo soul con alegria-prepárense porque esta va a ser una noche larga.

**

* * *

**

**Este capítulo me salió larguísimo ^^**

**Maka estuvo tranquila este capitulo XD**

**Ya me preguntaba yo él porque me mandaban reviews preguntando cuando actualizaba =P**

**Me da un dolor de cabeza a la hora de ver que personajes debería poner porque no hay muchos de soul eater que tengan la personalidad de los personajes que me faltan.**

**Actualizare mucho más rápido la próxima vez =)**


	4. Dama por una hora

**Transformemos a maka en una dama**

**Cap.3 dama por una hora**

**No tuve tiempo para corregir errores,si encuentran uno me avisan plz =)  


* * *

**

**Kid POV**

-Ya estamos todos listos-exclamo soul con desgano porque odiaba usar ropa elegante-kid llama a Liz para que podamos irnos de una vez.

_Trate de llamar a Liz pero su celular estaba apagado._

-Su celular está apagado, que mala suerte la mía-dije con desgano.

-Kid a que ahora llega tu pareja, si te sigues demorando entonces no me quedara otra que ordenar que te vistan de chica a ti también-exclamo soul tratando de esconder su risa-esto parece un sueño.

-No te preocupes kid, puedes llamarla mentalmente-comento tsubaki con alegría-estoy seguro que vendrá lo más rápido que pueda.

-Qué tontería, todos sabemos que eso no funcionaria-dije con seriedad-es científicamente imposible.

-Bueno ya, vestido azul o rojo-dijo soul amenazadoramente mientras sostenía dos vestidos en sus manos.

-Creo que el azul le va mejor-comento maka con alegría mientras se reía de mi desgracia la muy sádica.

-No, creo que mejor le va el rojo-comento tsubaki entre risas.

-Está bien, intentare llamarla telepáticamente pero estoy seguro que no funcionara -dije con nerviosismo.

Liz, si estas escuchándome, ven rápido porque si no me travestirán y no me gusta ni el rojo ni el azul!

-Parece que no vendrá, navidad se adelanto este año-exclamo soul con malicia mientras señalaba mi posible disfraz-bueno ya, peluca rubia o roja.

-Llegue justo a tiempo-exclamo Liz con alegría-aunque me hubiera gustado ver a kid como mujer, eso habría despertado muchas ideas extrañas.

_Eso me asusto._

-Hora de irnos-exclamo hero con alegría.

_Llegamos a la fiesta, soul observo una enorme mesa con comida y se dispuso a comer todo lo que veía._

- de haber sabido que las fiestas para las personas de clase alta eran tan aburridas no hubiera venido-comento tsubaki con desgano-todas las chicas vienen con sus parejas, prefiero cuando están solas e indefensas.

-Tsubaki te veo aburrido, porque no sacas a maka a bailar, ella se muere de ganas por enseñarnos lo que aprendió en estos últimos días-comento soul con malicia.

-Me parece una buena idea, vamos maka-exclamo tsubaki con alegría y arrastro a maka a la pista de baile-trata de no perderte en mis hermosos ojos.

-Pero no aprendí nada-exclamo maka confundida mientras era arrastrada-no me dejen sola con este pervertido!

Eso la mantendrá ocupada por un buen tiempo, tsubaki no suelta a su presa tan fácilmente.

**Soul POV**

_Después de unos minutos kid y Liz también se fueron a bailar._

-Parece que solo quedamos Hero y yo-dije con desgano y voltee para mirar a Hero pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

-Soul, por aquí, necesito ayuda-dijo Hero aunque no pude verlo porque habían demasiados hombre a su alrededor.

-Es tan hermosa.

-Señorita por favor baile conmigo aunque sea una vez.

-Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

-soul quítame a estas personas de encima-exclamo hero con nerviosismo.

Pobre hero, siendo hombre o mujer, siempre termina siendo acosado.

-Disculpen caballeros pero esta dama viene conmigo-dije con una sonrisa mientras sacaba a hero de la multitud que lo acosaba.

-Gracias soul, ya quiero volver a casa, me siento entre lobos cuando uso este disfraz-exclamo hero con nerviosismo.

-Hola soul, donde esta mi sobrina?-pregunto la tía de maka con alegría.

_Yo le señale que estaba bailando con tsubaki y ella se alegro enormemente._

-Parece que su transformación va muy bien-dijo con alegría-ya hablare con ella más tarde, sigan haciendo un buen trabajo y mejor llámenme Marie, creo que nos conocemos los suficiente para que me llamen por mi nombre.

-No sé porque siempre me pone tan nervioso-pensé mientras observaba como Marie se alejaba.

-Estoy muerta, los bailes son una tortura grupal, siento que mis riñones van a explotar-exclamo maka con desgano-si van a matarme háganlo de una vez, merezco una muerte rápida.

-Muy graciosa, sigue hablando y pintare tu cuarto de rosado-dije en tono amenazador, maka casi se desmaya al escucharlo.

-Era broma, te estás comportando muy bien maka-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-te vez casi tan bien como Hero

-Si sigues fastidiando la próxima vez tú serás el que use vestido-dije con seriedad.

_Tsubaki se quedo en silencio._

-Ya casi acaba la fiesta, solo soporta un poco mas maka-dijo kid con seriedad.

-Solo espera ver mi gran final-respondió maka con malicia-los dejara a todos impactados.

_Maka se fue diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Me pregunto que estará planeando nuestra pequeña fantasma, si hace algo raro voy a iluminar toda la mansión de modo que no exista ni una sombra._

**Tsubaki POV**

Me aburro, molestare a maka para entretener con su sangrado de nariz

-Maka cierra los ojos, te volveré a aplicar el lápiz labial-dije con alegría mientras le ponía el lápiz labial a maka, como ella tenía los ojos cerrados trate de besarla pero kid me detuvo.

-Discúlpalo maka, el solo esta bromeando-exclamo kid mientras me pisoteaba-verdad tsubaki?

_-Eso duele-exclame adolorido._

-Tsubaki pervertido-exclamo maka con desgano.

-Que tiene de malo que un hombre sea un pervertido?-dije poniéndome serio-acaso no todos somos pervertidos en el fondo, la diferencia es que ustedes lo esconde pero yo puedo sentir como los consume la lujuria.

**

* * *

La cruda verdad =)

* * *

**

_Estas pueden ser las palabras más inteligentes que he dicho_

-puede que tengas razón pero el problema es que tú eres pervertido de manera muy superficial-exclamo kid con seriedad mientras me seguía castigando.

-Ya dejen de jugar y compórtense-exclamo soul con seriedad-porque no aprende de hero que no fastidia a nadie.

-Creo que mejor me iré a caminar un rato-dije con alegría-debe haber alguna chica solitaria e esta mansión y cuando la encuentre la hare mía.

-O te quedas aquí o llamo a la policía para decirles que hay un maniático sexual suelto-dijo kid con seriedad.

_Que aguafiestas._

-Damas y caballeros, es hora del evento especial de esta noche, hoy vamos a subastar a esta hermosa señorita-exclamo el presentador mientras mostraba a una chica rubia que estaba amarrada como si fuera un regalo.

-Me parece conocida-dije con tranquilidad pero cuando mire más detenidamente me di cuenta que era hero el que estaba ahí.

-Ese de ahí no es hero?-se pregunto soul –que molestia, le quito la mirada dos segundos y lo secuestran, por lo menos maka no se ha escapado.

_Soul volteo para observar a maka pero ella ya no estaba ahí._

-Esto se va a poner feo-comente con nerviosismo y señale a maka que estaba con un traje azul y llevaba una sierra eléctrica en sus manos.

-eso se puede llamar un cambio rápido-exclamo soul sorprendido-quiero decir, maka deja esa arma ahora mismo.

_Maka se puso una máscara de hockey y encendió la sierra eléctrica_

**Soul POV**

-No creo que gritarle sea lo más inteligente y menos si esta armada-exclamo kid con nerviosismo-maka deja el arma y hablemos calmadamente como los buenos amigos que somos.

-Es hora del gran final-fue lo único que dijo y después se dispuso a salvar a hero y a destruir todo el lugar.

Los guardias trataron de detenerla pero corrieron al ver la sierra eléctrica y la cara sádica de maka.

-Vuelvan cobardes!-les grite a los guardias que se fueron corriendo-si creen que eso es malo, yo tengo que vivir con ella!

**

* * *

Y si eso es malo, yo tengo que compartir departamento con una loca yaoi =P

* * *

**

-Eso fue genial-exclamo Liz con alegría.

-No la animes-dijo kid con seriedad.

-es hora de huir-dije con desgano, cogí todos los camarones fritos que pude y salí del edificio.

_Todos salimos antes de que se cayera el edificio._

_-_Estábamos tan cerca-se lamento soul-no podías soportar unos minutos más!

-Mi limite es una hora-comento maka con una sonrisa en la cara-me siento tan bien después de destruir esa mansión.

_Esas no son cosas que se dicen con una sonrisa en el rostro._

-Lo bueno es que salvamos a hero de un destino horrible-dije con alegría.

-No se preocupen, use una máscara así que nadie me reconocerá-comento maka con alegría-ahora que lo salve puedo matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Y pensar que eras tan genial hasta hace unos segundos-dijeron todos asustados.

-Mi salvadora-exclamo hero con alegría y le dio a maka un beso que provoco que ella sangrara por la nariz y después cayera al piso.

-Se nos muere, alguien denle primeros auxilios-dijimos todos preocupados-su alma,alguien agarre su alma.

-No mueras maka,quien cocinara camaron frito si no te vas-exclame preocupado.

-Veo la luz-exclamo maka con alegría-Jasón y Freddy me están esperando con los brazos abiertos, ya voy chicos, ya casi llego.

**

* * *

XD

* * *

**

_-No vayas hacia allá!-le gritamos todos._

**

* * *

Respondiendo uno de mis reviews, si estoy feliz porque gano España =)**

**Dios que difícil es aprender a cocinar pero de esa manera podre comer lo que yo quiero,uhm...comida =P

* * *

**

**Cap 4. El fantasma del Festival**

**Soul POV**

**-El premio del festival es mi boleto para no tener que trabajar por un buen tiempo-exclame con alegría-no dejare que nadie se me interponga entre el premio y yo.**

**-Yo no pienso participar porque tengo…cosas que hacer-dijo kid con seriedad.**

**-Seguro tiene una cita con Liz-comento hero entre risas-yo tampoco participare, tengo miedo de lo que soul puede hacer.**

**-Sabia decisión-dije con alegría-ahora lamento haber puesto laxante en tu comida**

**Hero boto su comida y maka casi lo asesina.**

**-Yo tampoco participare-comento tsubaki con alegría-prefiero buscar lindas chicas, el amor vale más que el dinero.**

**-Qué tontería-comente con desgano-como sobreviviras sin dinero**

**Tsubaki sonrio**

**-Gracias por preguntar-exclamo tsubaki con alegria-mi harem me dara lo que yo necesite y yo a cambio le dare mi amor eterno.**

**Eso no lo esperaba.  
**

**-Y que hará la clase de maka?-pregunto kid con curiosidad.**

**Maka solo sonrió maliciosamente**

**Que estara tramando esta vez,como sea ese premio sera mio!  
**


	5. El fantasma del festival

**Transformemos a maka en una dama**

**Cap.4 El fantasma del festival**

_Esa fue una buena película, adoro los finales gore._

_Saco el DVD del reproductor y luego busco otra película de mi enorme montaña de películas de terror/horror cuando me encuentro con algo realmente terrorífico._

-que esta cosa verde, no puede ser esta en todos mis videos!

_He sido descuidada, había estado limpiando la mansión entera porque no me gusta la suciedad y los chicos tampoco parecían tener intención de hacerlo pero me había olvidado completamente de limpiar mi propia habitación y ahora que lo pienso con la habitación completamente oscura y la aparente humedad existente se había formado muchas capas de moho por todos lados y este no era cualquier moho sino que se movía y tenia vida propia, me sentía como Víctor frankestein al crear a su monstruo pero este se estaba volviendo en mi contra y no me parecía ser útil para dominar el mundo así que no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar._

-DEBE SER MENTIRA!

**SOUL POV**

_"DEBE SER MENTIRA!" fue el grito que se escucho por toda la mansión lo cual sorprendió a todos ya que maka si bien es algo rara, bueno pensándolo bien yo diría que muy rara, no es la clase de persona que se pone a gritar como loca así que me levante del sofá y fui a ver qué pasaba._

-porque haces tanto ruido, no vez que trato de ver la televisión-dije mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

_Un ser no identificado se arrastro en la dirección donde me encontraba, no sabía que un humano pudiera moverse, es como si una serpiente se estuviera acercando a su presa pero incluso algo así no me sorprendió, veces me da miedo lo bien que reacciono a sus acciones._

-Ya déjate de tonterías-le dije mientras la levantaba del suelo, ahora deja de hacer escándalo y quédate a hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo-le dije seriamente mientras daba un vistazo rápido a la habitación, fue en ese momento que lo vi.

-Pero qué demonios es eso-exclame sorprendido mientras señalaba toda la habitación.

_Todo estaba cubierto de moho y esa cosa verde pareciera tener vida propia, demonios me pareció que se movia, ah en verdad se mueve, el moho empezaba a subir por mis zapatos, tuve que quitármelos rápidamente para evitar ser absorbido por él._

-Acabo de crear una nueva forma de vida y debo decir que no me siento nada entusiasma-exclamo maka con nerviosismo-se comió mi colección de películas de terror, siento que ya no quiero vivir.

-esa cosa sí que es asquerosa-dije con nerviosismo.

-no es una cosa, se llama Jasón voorhees, como el de la película viernes 13-respondio maka

_En verdad no puedo creer que le haya puesto un nombre, aunque crear algo así sin duda fue increíble._

_No espera, este no es momento de asombrarse, tengo que limpiar este desastre,_

_Primero abrí las ventanas, afuera había un radiante sol así que no debería tener problemas para eliminar el moho pero pareciera que este no se inmutara en lo absoluto, debo reconocer que es muy resistente._

-solo nos queda una opción-dijo maka con una sonrisa muy sospechosa-puedes llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden.

_La idea de llamar a tsubaki y los otros no se me pasaría por la cabeza en una situación asi, ninguno era bueno limpiando y aunque kid para leyendo muchos libros dudo que alguno de ellos tuviera leer con la limpieza, todo en la petición de maka sonaba sospechoso pero ciertamente yo no tenía ganas de limpiar eso, era muy molesto y ya iba perdiéndome 10 minutos de mi programa favorito así que no puse ninguna objeción y me dispuse a llamarlos mientras ella sacaba todos sus utensilios de limpieza._

-Estaba en medio de una importante lectura-se quejo kid.

-yo estaba planeando una cita-comento tsubaki fastidiado

-y yo estaba tomando una siesta-exclamo Hero mientras bostezaba.

_Definitivamente no veo a este trió de idiotas haciendo algo tan trabajoso como limpiar lo que había adentro, ni siquiera yo quisiera lidiar con algo así pero en fin, es lo que tenemos._

_Maka los dirigió a su habitación y cuando los tres estuvieron adentro junto con todo lo necesario para limpiar, repentinamente cerró la puerta le puso candado y guardo la llave._

-MONSTRUODEL MOHO, TE OFREZCO ESTE SACRIFICIO HUMANO, ITADAKIMASU!-grito maka con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo.

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO, OH DIOS SE MUEVE, SE ESTA SUBIENDO POR MI PANTALON!

-NO TE PREOCUPES USARE EL SPRAY, DEMONIOS ME LO QUITO.

-AHHH, MIS OJOS, USO EL SPRAY EN MIS OJOS, NO PUEDO VER NADA.

-MALDICION SE COMIO A HERO, YA VOY HERO VOY A SALVARTE, TE MATARE CON MI ESCOBA MONSTRUO ASQUEOROSO.

-NO PODEMOS ES DEMASIADO FUERTE.

-SOUL ABRE LA PUERTA!

-SOUL!

-MAKA!

-ALGUIEN, AUXILIO!

-UN COLISEO ROMANO, LOS GLADIADORES ESTAN LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA, LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE, YEAHHH MAS SANGRE, QUEREMOS VER MAS SANGRE!-grita maka emocionada mientras sigue la narración como si estuviera en un coliseo de la antigua roma

_Estaba distraída así que le robe la llave, abrí la puerta, el empuje adentro y la volví a cerrar._

-ah?-se escucho la voz de maka sorprendida

-para que veas la acción más de cerca y también para que aprendas a limpiar tus desastres por tu cuenta, nos vemos-dije mientras ignoraba los gritos que salían de la habitación.

_Dormir tranquilo va a ser una tarea épica el día de hoy, miro el reloj, ya pasaron 25 minutos de mi programa favorito, será mejor que me apresure._

_Paso unas horas hasta que los 4 salieron de la habitación, cuando bajaron ya estaban completamente limpios, será posible que…_

-Me pregunto si los 4 se bañaron juntos, ya que han bajado al mismo tiempo-comente mientras reía.

-GO TO HELL-respondieron los 4, todos emitían un aura homicida así que decidí no seguir con la broma.

_Maka fue a preparar el almuerzo, luego nos sentamos todos a comer, parece que nadie toco su brócoli, les debe traer malos recuerdos, no importa yo me comeré los suyo, la comida no debe desperdiciarse._

_Repentinamente se me vino a la cabeza el festival escolar que se celebraba el día de hoy._

_Festival escolar, festival escolar, mi mente empieza a recordar algo importante, haber que era, vamos cerebro te ordeno que recuerdes._

_Después de una batalla interna entre yo y mi memoria por fin pude recordar que era._

-El premio del festival es mi boleto para no tener que trabajar por un buen tiempo-dije repentinamente lo cual sorprendió a todos-no dejare que nadie se me interponga entre el premio y yo, debo apresurarme y prepararme para hoy.

-Yo no pienso participar porque tengo…cosas que hacer-dijo kid con seriedad.

-Seguro tiene una cita con Liz-comento Hero entre risas-yo tampoco participare, tengo miedo de lo que soul puede hacer.

-Sabia decisión-dije con alegría-ahora lamento haber puesto laxante en tu comida

_Hero boto su comida y maka casi lo asesina._

-Yo tampoco participare-comento tsubaki con alegría-prefiero buscar lindas chicas, el amor vale más que el dinero.

-Qué tontería-comente con desgano-como sobrevivirás sin dinero

_Tsubaki sonrió_

-Gracias por preguntar-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-mi harem me dará lo que yo necesite y yo a cambio le daré mi amor eterno.

_Eso no lo esperaba._

-Y que hará la clase de maka?-pregunto kid con curiosidad.

_Maka solo sonrió maliciosamente_

_Que estará tramando esta vez, como sea ese premio será mío!_

_Al final todos accedimos a ir al festival aunque todos se irían por su cuenta una vez que llegaramos, maka fue llevando consigo todos sus muñecos anatómicos mientras cantaba algo sobre sangre salpicando, es en serio me pregunte a mí mismo, solo pido que se comporte y no diseccione a nadie._

_Removí esos tenebrosos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a entrar a mi negocio de takoyaki, debo decir que se vende mucho en el festival, especialmente cuando tienes a muchas chicas como fans, aunque yo prefiero pasar desapercibido pero en esta ocasión ser yo me trajo algo de buena suerte hasta que llegaron 3 tipos que se abrieron paso como salvajes, en verdad más les vale que consuman algo porque si no voy a enterrarlos de cabeza._

_Que estoy pensando, parece que maka me está cambiando a mí._

-Pero miren quien está aquí, acaso no es el gran soul Evans, que haces cocinando takoyaki, seguro te sale asqueroso-dijo uno de ellos

_Los 3 siguieron burlándose, en verdad me están haciendo enojar_

-Oh disculpa mi mano se resbala-dijo otro y boto al suelo los takoyaki que había preparado y luego los pisoteo mientras hablaba más basura.

_Tú no debiste haber hecho eso..._

-oh lo siento mi mano se resbala-dije mientras cogía su cara y la aplastaba contra la plancha-espero que te guste el término medio.

-maldito seas soul-dijo el que le había aplastado la cara contra la plancha.

-yo solo quería estar en paz, ahora lárguense de aquí-les dije mientras nos peleábamos.

_Para mala suerte mia, lo que contenía el gas se cayó y provoco una explosión._

_Adiós puesto de takoyaki, nunca te voy a olvidar._

**Maka POV**

_Me dieron el permiso para hacer una casa del terror así que la hice en el cuarto donde guardaban los órganos de esa manera nadie se atrevería a entrar y podría disfrutarlo yo sola._

-Es genial, es como un carnaval de órganos y cosas que amo rodeándome en esta exquisita oscuridad-exclame emocionada-quisiera vivir aquí por siempre.

_Estaba de lo más feliz cantando y bailando con mis nuevos compañeros hasta que alguien entro, era soul que sin hacer caso a mis quejas de querer estar sola, cogió una manta, se cubrió con ella y se puso a lamentarse en el suelo, que espectáculo lamentable._

_Lo ignore y me disponía a seguir con lo mío cuando otros dos entraron, uno de los dos era el del comité ejecutivo que me había puesto a cargo de la casa del terror, soul escucho que él me había dejado todo el trabajo y lo cogió por el cuello y le dijo que le diera una explicación._

_Al saber que podría ganar el premio si mi casa del terror ganaba salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante y después de unos minutos volvió con kid y los otros._

_Explico rápidamente la situación y les ofreció repartir el premio entre los 5._

_Luego de eso, nos pusimos disfraces._

_Yo estaba disfrazada de fantasma._

_Kid se disfrazo de shinigami._

_Tsubaki de vampiro._

_Soul de maniquí._

_Y finalmente…_

-porque siempre me tengo que vestir de mujer-se quejo Hero.

_No había otro disfraz para ti-mintió soul-tuvimos que pedirle al club de teatro que nos prestara la ropa y tu disfraz termino siendo el de una muñeca de la época victoriana_

_Después de eso todos kid, tsubaki y hero salieron a hacer publicidad, las cosas fueron bastante bien, estábamos seguros que ganaríamos fácilmente._

_Cuando acabo las actividades, todos salieron para al patio principal donde se diría que clase gano el premio._

_Yo me rehusé a ir pero fui obligada de todas maneras, incluso me obligaron a ponerme maquillaje._

_Hero también se quejo porque quería cambiarse pero kid se lo llevo cargando, me pregunto que pensaran las personas que lo vieron, parecía un secuestro al paso o algo peor._

**Soul POV**

_Liz nos estaba esperando y nos llamo la atención por la demora._

_Finalmente luego de un redoble de tambores nos declararon los ganadores, subimos al escenario mientras el público aplaudía alegremente._

-y bien soul como te sientes?-pregunto el presentador.

-nunca pensé que perderíamos-respondí alegremente.

_Ahora que lo pienso esa frase estaba fuera de contexto porque resultamos ganando pero qué demonios._

_El único problema fue cuando el presentador me pregunto dónde estaba maka que era el personaje principal pero cuando me voltee para presentarla me di cuenta que no estaba así que cree la excusa de que fue al baño, maka me las vas a pagar._

_También fui proclamado ganador del concurso como el Sr. De la preparatoria Mori._

_A mi no me intereso mucho haber ganado hasta que escuche que tendría un premio extra, kid y tsubaki perdieron por culpa de parar rodea de mujeres cosa que a tsubaki le parecía normal y a Liz la enojo enormemente._

_Yo estaba feliz de recibir mi premio pero hubo un grupo que se opuso._

-cómo es posible que soul Evans, un tipo violento, sea el ganador del concurso-se quejo el tipo al que le había aplastado la cara contra la plancha y varios tipos lo apoyaron.

_No tenía mucho argumento contra eso, creo que he golpeado a la mitad de ellos, también estaba el hecho que no pertenecía a la clase que gano aunque si participe en su victoria._

_Aunque haya esos inconvenientes no pensaba renunciar a mi premio así que me disponía a darles una lección sobre meterse en sus asuntos cuando Liz les menciono que ninguno de ellos podría ganar contra mí, luego se inicio una tremenda guerra entre los que estaban en contra y los que apoyaban que hubiéramos ganado_

-que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto hero preocupado.

-déjalos que se peleen-dije con desgano.

_En verdad esto es una molestia._

**Maka POV**

_Estaba de lo más tranquila disfrutando la acción mientras descansaba debajo del escenario cuando Liz me descubrió y me obligo a subir al escenario._

_Mientras kid era acosado por Liz y hero era acosado por hombres que pensaron que era mujer por su disfraz, yo me senté al lado de soul en silencio hasta que empezó a hablar de que quería el dinero porque en los trabajos que tenía ya sea hombre o mujer el jefe siempre terminaban acosándolo y por eso no podía tener un trabajo._

_Y cuando eso no pasaba venían muchas clientas para verlo y comprar todos los días hasta que venían solo para verlo y terminaban despidiéndolo porque ellas hacían muchos destrozos._

_Yo me sentía muy mal por el porqué siempre era acosado por su apariencia, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él y yo nos parecíamos mucho más de lo pudiera creer._

**Soul POV**

_Después de terminar de hablar vino el idiota al que le había enseñado modales con la plancha, quería tener una pelea así que ni modo me levante para golpearlo cuando repentinamente todas las luces del escenario explotaron._

-que está pasando-dijeron algunas chicas.

-un fantasma-grito una señalando a una figura en el escenario armada con una katana.

_Era maka que por alguna razón parecía muy molesta, desenvaino su katana y cortó en pedazos la ropa del tipo ese que no tardo en irse corriendo._

_Maka también se fue a esconder al instante ya que no quería que nadie la observara._

_Después de arreglar las luces, el evento prosiguió y fue ahí cuando nombraron a hero que todavía seguía con su disfraz como la señorita de la preparatoria Mori, eso fue muy gracioso._

_Al llegar a casa repartí el premio entre 5 pero los chicos decidieron dármelo a mi y a maka._

-estoy tan feliz -dije abrazándolos

_Maka también decidió darme su parte ya que ella dijo que no lo necesitaba y que solo quería que la dejara en paz._

_Estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo la abrace y la bese, la pobre se desmayo_

_Yo celebraba hasta que sonó el teléfono, tsubaki contesto._

_-hola, gracias por tu llamada de amor…que, soul Evans, que la cuenta por la reparación por la explosión de gas que hizo es de 700,000 yenes._

_700,000 YENES, ESO ES TODO EL PREMIO QUE GANE HOY!_

_Termine desmayando al lado de maka._

_DINERO…VUELVE!_


End file.
